


Free fall

by Bluemary



Series: Two Divahs with a broken soul [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Tony Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is not a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AswangRey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AswangRey/gifts).



> Not a native speaker and the story's not betaed, I hope it's readable enough.

**Free fall**

_You are not a hero._

He has always known it, since he watched his savior dying without being able to do anything. Since he failed his best friend and couldn't even protect him or give him a real home and a normal life.

_You are not a hero._

Since the contempt in Rogers' gaze made him realize that it doesn't matter how many times he sacrifices himself, or how many battles he fights for the right side, or how much he tries to right every wrong in a broken world, because, even as Iron Man, he will always be the Merchant of Death.

_You are not a hero._

Long fingers brush against his throat, a breath that reminds him of winter and snow and mint caresses his nape and, for a moment, there's something cold and smooth like an armor pressed against his back.

_But you could be great._

“I'm already great.”

Behind his back, he hears a laughter, while the fingers slide down to his shoulder and then to his spine, a freezing trail on his naked skin that brings relief in the sweltering night, quelling the burnt of alcohol in his stomach.

_Not as great as you could be._

A strong arm comes hugging him from behind, cool lips are on his cheek, a breath against his ear that makes him shiver with his eyes closed.

_Just think of what you could do without your foolish moral to stop you. Think of peace, of salvation, of the greatness you could achieve. Think of how_ easier _it would be._

He turns around abruptly, but in the semi-darkness of an empty room, he catches a glimpse of a toothy grin and something green and black in a pale face. It's only a moment, only one second, and that image is gone, and Tony doesn't know if he has actually seen that or if his tired eyes have imagined the ghost of an old enemy invading his nightmares to whisper forbidden thoughts.

He closes his eyes, counts to three and tries to sober up. When he opens his eyes again on the empty bottles that cover the bar counter, he doesn't see anything but his own solitude.

Anything but his own solitude and a dark sky.

_I'll be waiting for you, Stark._

“Don't count on it, Rock of Ages.”


End file.
